Joh-El, a Kryptonian in the Marvel World
by NunuuXD
Summary: Joh-El, the firstborn son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, and Kal-El's older brother, after sending his younger brother to a distant planet on the only escape ship the family had, found an ancient chant with instructions to open a portal to somewhere. Unfortunately, due to some complications, this portal became unstable and sucked Joh-El and his dog Krypto, to an unknown place, a str
1. 01 - Portal

"Are you sure this is necessary?" My father asked me while begging me to say otherwise, but that was impossible.

"You know that's impossible, Dad. We'll send little Kal on the only ship we can build in case of emergency. If we don't, our only fate will be death." I told my dad after I pushed the hologram with some calculations away.

"Okay... since there are no other options, we have to use your idea. I'm bringing Lara here." My father said as he went out to get my mother.

I bent down at the height of my big dog lying there and stroked his head while sighing, "Krypto, it looks like everything went as I had thought, I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to Kal. "

After so many years of searching for some result caused by the civil war, my father finally found out that the Treton bomb had strongly shaken the planet's core, thus causing countless earthquakes that were not noticed due to the incredible structure of Krypton's houses.

Being the most trusted person close a that time, even though I was only 10 years old, due to my advanced intellect, I was able to help my father calculate when the next catastrophe will occur by a small margin.

It took us several years to find out when it will occur and plenty more to find methods to prevent it from happening, unfortunately we couldn't find any solution for it, and like it was all a dream, all our files were deleted from the server by some unknown agent.

Frightened, we left no more information about this on any gadget related to technology, suspecting that Brainiac AI was manipulating this information so that the populace wouldn't know what was happening.

My parents tried everything to tell other Kryptonians what will happen in the near future, but nobody ever believed them. I honestly tried to help them at the start, but when I noticed that many started treating us like crazy people for our consepstions, I gave up and started researching a method to save myself and my family.

My parents started building an emergency escape ship in case something went wrong along the way, at least so I could save my little brother, Kal-El. I gave them my full support in the development of this ship that did not involve any use of existing technology, which could be infected by Brainiac, so that my father and I had to spend all nighter's so that he could program the ship's operating system to be able to direct him to some distant planet and save the little child with my assistance.

When my parents no longer needed my help in building the ship, I shifted my focus back to the method we three would use to escape. I was still very young, so even If I feel smarter than my peers, my calculus and deduction resources were limited, so I focused on another area, I started researching everything that was possible , freezing, forced launch, black holes, but nothing availed, until on a certain intergalactic topic, I found an article by a researcher that explained how to open an unstable teleportation portal.

It was an extremely dangerous solution, but it was the only card I could play. So with no other options, I began testing this gate in the few months left before the planet self-destructed trying to find a solution to our problem.

You ask me, why didn't I just take a ship and try to escape the planet with my parents? Simple, unlike the ship we built for Kal-El, every other ship was under the influence of Brainiac, it would be suicide if I tried to get out of here alive while being at the mercy of the AI that just wants to kill you.

Now, after sending little Kal away, my parents and I faced each other with a look of resolution as we nodded in a mutual understanding of what we should do.

Before all this, I explained what each person should do so that there would be no mistakes. The most likely success rate I could find was only 32.34256%, even one mistake would bring the success rate down to 0.000068%, which for us was unacceptable.

We sat in different positions forming a mathematically perfect triangle while each of us performed a phrase in an ancient language, the author of the article said it was the language used in some of the inner runes of the chair that Metron used to cross space-time.

"Pctrum Drakelas Igmas Nefpos... Amana Kroma Ligma Infzos... Chritoks Kgrra..." The pronunciation used in singing has a very difficult pitch, even with the Kryptonian language, one of the most developed organs in the universe thanks to genetic evolution.

Suddenly, after 5 minutes of non-stop singing, a small black dot opened up in the middle of the room. This amazed the four of us, me, my parents and Krypto who was sitting at the place I had assigned him to sit, understanding that this was not a time for him to intervene.

We continued to perform the singing until that black spot began to grow and suck in any nearby matter. Fortunately, we had made preparations for this and there were supports that held us in place so that we would not be forcibly sucked through this gate.

The talking continued for another 30 seconds and the gate grew out of nowhere at a speed outside of my calculations, the supports that were holding me popped out and in a fraction of a second my body turned as my feet were sucked towards the gate. In the meantime, I heard another slap and saw Krypto's supports bursting, causing him to be sucked into the portal just like me.

My parents, scared and worried about me, stopped singing, thus making the portal even more unstable.

Before I was abducted through the portal, I felt despair for the first time in my life and as a tear descended down my face, I said the only thing I could say in that short moment. "I love you."

"No Joh-El!" My father shouted while reaching out his hand to move me out of the gate. But it was already too late, all my senses were turned off at that moment and I could only see the darkness.


	2. 02 - Lake

A painful headache struck me out of nowhere. My body muscles were hurting in a way that I have never felt before in my life, it was as if I had slept inside a torture chamber.

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in an unknown forest. While turning around, the only thing I saw was trees. Trees so tall and dense that only a few small rays of sunlight could pass through the vegetation that acted as a huge roof.

I resisted the pain I was feeling and raised my aching body with curiosity and caution. My name is... my name is Joh-El, I'm 14, I'm the firstborn son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, Kal-El's older brother. I, uh... I was sucked through that portal and came to another place, Am I still in Krypton?

At least I am happy that I still have my memories, I started to evaluate my situation and try to find a way out of here.

I ignored the pain I was feeling and got up off the floor. My muscles were so weak that I almost fell again after such a sudden rise.

Apparently, the noise I made when I got up woke up a white wolf with dirty hair which was sleeping next to me in the hole... no, that wasn't a wolf, that was Krypto, my pet dog that had been with me since birth. His life expectancy was as long as those of the Kryptonians, and he could easily pass the age of 200. Many people confused him with a wolf because of his enormous body which was 1.2m high when standing on all four legs, and almost 3m long. Now that I realize it, I was inside a hole approximately 5m in diameter if my mental calculations are correct.

Was that hole caused by the gate? And what happened to my parents after I fell through the gate with Krypto? Are they okay? Have they been sucked somewhere else too?

Krypto, who was now awake, opened his eyes wide and looked at me with a suspicious look as he opened his mouth growling to show his huge fangs.

Noticing this, I again ignored the absurd pain that my muscles have been feeling and took a step away from him. "Calm down boy, it's me, Joh-El, remember me? We were practically born together. We are brothers!" I said as I quietly approached him again trying to make him remember me.

Seeing that I didn't want to do him any harm, Krypto closed his mouth but still kept a suspicious look on his face, apparently, he still hasn't recovered his memories.

Suddenly, two noises are heard simultaneously. One from my stomach and one from my partner's stomach.

I looked into his eyes worried, and luckily I didn't notice any intention on his part to turn me into his meal this afternoon.

I looked away and saw a small tree nearby with some red and round fruits at the size of a fist that I could not identify.

I pulled one of the fruits out of my foot and smelled to see if it contained anything harmful, but luckily I didn't notice anything, not even the tree was strange. I feel that normally I wouldn't risk eating an unknown fruit without doing any background research, but just by smelling the fruit, my tummy snored twice.

I couldn't resist and took the first bite of the fruit. It tasted... delicious! My taste buds were apparently a little more sensitive than usual for some unknown reason, but I ignored this fact which at the time was one of the best news I could hear and took one more bite out of the delicious fruit.

While I was enjoying the taste of this delicious red ball, Krypto, who was distant from me before, at some point appeared beside me and barked. *Bark*

I looked at him with a dubious look and noticed that the look he was giving me now was something like "Please" with his ears down.

I looked at the fruit on the tree again and I was happy that it made my brother lower his guard a little with me. I picked some fruit and put it on the floor so that he could enjoy this pleasure as I did, and I was delighted in the taste again.

After being satisfied, I noticed that Krypto had also eaten all the fruits I gave him and now he was looking at me with a "What are we going to do now" look. I knew he was much smarter than even some of the Kryptonians, being only unable to speak, so I stroked his head that reached my chest.

"Let's try to find a way out." I said at one point that he could hear well, and we went out side by side looking for the way out of this forest that looked like a labyrinth.

Without being able to measure time, just by using the position that the few solar rays that crossed the dense leaves of the trees, I assumed that now was some time between 08:00 am and 09:00 am.

The pain in my body has been easing as I walked through the forest looking for a way out, I still don't know the reason, but I am happy with the result.

When I assumed it was 10:00 am, Krypto ran off in a lively way while barking at me. So as not to fall behind, I ran after him trying to figure out what made him so excited and I quickly found out. A small lake with crystal clear water was being bathed in sunlight without any interference from the trees.

When I noticed, Krypto was happily swimming in the lake with a huge smile and his tongue out while he was barking sporadically.

Seeing the clear, transparent water like glass, the thirst that I had been ignoring returned with absurd intensity. I quickly took off the black toga I was wearing and jumped into the water, while I was only wearing my underwear, I started playing with Krypto while drinking lots of water.

At some point, Krypto was swimming behind me while barking happily trying to reach me. We hadn't noticed, but every minute or so our swimming speed was being increased little by little.

After more than an hour inside the lake, I noticed that my wounds had healed and I was practically brand new. But something felt different. I used my hand to push some water forward and the water went further away than it would do in any normal condition.

I tried again and it was as if the water had become lighter and less dense. I looked at Krypto and noticed that he had the same confused look like me, which made me feel proud, partly because of the intelligence he always showed.

Losing the mood to play in the water again, I got out of there with him and we stayed under the sun to dry after I wore my toga. Taking advantage of this, I picked up a big rock from the ground and decided to do a little test.

Krypto looked at me with a confused and a bit suspicious look for picking up the stone, but I quickly picked up the stone and hit the tree. The result amazed both of us. The stone had broken in the middle and part of it had penetrated the tree.

When I was picking the fruit, I tested the tree to see if there was anything abnormal that could be poisonous and I didn't find anything different from what I was used to. The shell was extremely hard.

I threw the remains of stone out of my hand and as I put on my black toga, I began to analyze that I had actually become stronger while swimming in that lake.

I took another rock from the ground and told Krypto. "That water may have made us stronger, but we need to find the way out first. I'll use that stone to mark the trees we pass so we can come back here in the future.

Krypto looked like he understood the idea and that it was genius. Then we left marking the trees all the way through the forest in a straight line until Krypto's ears suddenly rose as if he was hearing something and with a bark he signaled to follow him in some direction.

I nodded and we ran out of there while I marked some trees on the way.

From afar it was possible to see the end of the forest, I revealed a happy smile on my face and started running at full speed. Krypto on my side also opened an equal smile and started running at incredible speed too.

In the heat of the moment, I didn't notice, but we were definitely running faster than an average person and dog.

As we left the forest, we both stopped side by side to catch our breath, this race was probably the fastest 4km I have ever run in my life.

When I lifted my head, I saw an old man sitting on a machine with huge wheels looking at me and Krypto with a suspicious look. I thought about asking him for help, but before I could say anything, my vision suddenly turned black and I fainted.


	3. 03 - Cup

I felt my head starting to hurt again. This time the pain was even greater than the first time, honestly, I was getting tired of it, maybe I have some rare disease that makes people faint periodically? But Kryptonians couldn't get sick... maybe it's a side effect caused by using the gate?

I opened my eyes to understand where I was and felt something wet on my forehead. I reached out my hand and noticed it was a small blue towel. Wondering who had put this on my forehead, I looked around and saw that I was in a simple room in a house with old things, quite different from what I had seen before.

As I stared curiously at my surroundings, I noticed that the bedroom door was open and a fifty-year-old woman entered the room holding a basin of hot water with a worried look on her face.

When she found out I was awake, she was obviously amazed and came towards me to see if everything is okay.

=== Charles POV ==

It was another normal day taking care of my plantation when suddenly I could see a boy about 13 or 14 years old wearing a strange outfit running out of the forest while smiling with a big white wolf.

I stopped the tractor and looked at them suspiciously, after all, they could be some kind of thieves running away, but the smile on the boy's face and the satisfied look of the wolf told me otherwise. After panting he was apparently tired from the race he had with the wolf, the boy looked at me for a second and fell to the ground right after.

I was worried to see what happened and ran to try to help him, but apparently the wolf was worried about the boy and barked at me while preventing anyone from getting close. "Easy boy, I'll help your friend okay? You can come with me." I said as I tried to calm down the wolf, who looked at the fainted boy again and he walked away a little so I could get closer.

I leaned down and noticed that the boy was still breathing, so he only fainted. I quickly picked up his body and started running towards my house so I could practice some of the medical treatment my wife knew about.

During the run, the wolf was running by my side as if he was making sure I was going home. I thought the scene was a little comical since it was impossible for a wolf to be so smart.

I opened the door with a bit of difficulty and passed my scared wife as I climbed up the stairs with the boy in my arms and put him on a bed that has never been used before.

"You... what happened Charles? While also, why did you put him on the bed... Charles, explain what happened first." Martha asked with a slightly frightened look.

Before I answered, the great white wolf entered the room scaring Martha. But only now I noticed he was much bigger than an ordinary wolf, maybe he was an Alpha wolf? The big wolf looked at the boy in the bed, looked at us and laid on the floor, almost as if he had also fainted.

This just made Martha even more confused about what was going on and she was looking at me with a confused look demanding an explanation.

"So, honey... I was looking after the plantation when..." I told her the whole story. She heard what I said with a slightly dubious look, she looked at the boy lying on the bed and let out a sigh.

"You know he's about his age, right? And yet you put him in his bed." Martha sighed as she sat next to the unconscious boy.

"I know, baby... John would have been at the same age as this kid if... anyways. Let's at least help him. Until he can leave on his own." I said with a sad look while seeing my wife's condition.

She was at that moment sitting next to the boy while caressing his hand and imagining that our son was here.

John was our son, who by unfortunate fate died during postpartum complications. Martha always felt devastated, even becoming depressed for years, refusing to see anyone other than myself or a long-time friend of hers.

Several nights I caught her crying till today, mourning our lost son.

Our house has only two bedrooms, so in order not to put the boy on the couch or in our bedroom, since we didn't know how long he would be unconscious, I decided to put him in John's room.

At least Martha reacted better than I had expected.

=== Joh-El POV ==

When the woman saw that I was awake, an even more worried look appeared on her face and she rushed over to my side to see how I was "Calm down, don't try to get up at once."

I leaned on my back at the head of the bed and looked at it with a curious look. "Where am I?" I asked.

Hearing my question, she answered. "My husband found you passed out in our fields after running out of the woods with your friend."

"Friend?" I asked while trying to understand what was going on.

Without saying anything, she pointed at the wolf who was sleeping in the corner of the room. When I noticed Krypto sleeping next door in the room, I was relieved, since he would not let me fall into any kind of danger.

"I'm at your house, but where is your house?" I asked curiously since I've never seen a house like this before.

"What do you mean? We're in New York." She said with a confused look on her face.

"New York... I don't know this place. What planet are we on?" I asked again, with a frown forming on my face.

"Planet"? Ohh, maybe you hit your head when you fell. The planet is called Earth, in the solar system, in the Milky Way, remember?" She answered with a warm smile.

"Earth, solar system, Milky Way... aren't we on Krypton?" I asked with a concerned look.

"Krypton"? I don't know a place called that." She answered me confused.

When Krypton heard me speak, the dog Krypto thought I was speaking his name and raised his head with a sore look looking around in confusion. Feeling like he was in an unknown place, he got up scared looking for something he could trust, until his eyes met mine. Without thinking twice, the huge dog that was over 1.2m tall when standing up jumped with his front paws on me and started licking me in happiness.

The jump of the huge animal that looked like a wolf on me frightened the woman and she walked away from a little reflexively but seeing that he was licking me tenderly while I stroked his long hair made her calm down a bit.

"You... take it easy, you were passed out, don't shake too much." She said in a worried tone of voice.

Krypto listened to her advice and worried about me and stopped licking me and sat on the floor beside the bed looking at the two of us with a look that said. "You can leave it to me, I'll just watch."

Surprised the big "wolf" obeyed her, the woman took an aluminum glass and gave it to me saying. "Drink some warm water, it might do you good."

I looked at the glass in her hand and took it, but to my surprise, no, to the surprise of the three of us here in the room, the aluminum glass dented in my hand like clay, pouring all the water into me.

"I... was this glass supposed to be this fragile?" I asked.


	4. 04 - Favor

"I... was this glass supposed to be this fragile?" I asked concerned.

The woman looked at me with a look as lost as mine and didn't know what to say. "N-No? I was just holding this glass now and it was as stiff as it was supposed to be... maybe something made it fragile?" she said lost in thought.

When she noticed that I was wet from the water I spilled on the glass, she took one of the dry towels she had brought and used it to dry me quickly. Leaving the room running, she shouted at me. "Wait a minute, I'll get you another glass of water, this time a tough one."

I looked at Krypto with a confused look as I tried to understand what was happening. Apparently I was on an unknown planet, of which, people looked like Kryptonians but have never heard of Krypton.

While I was processing what happened, the woman came back with a wooden mug this time and handed it to me as she said. "That's a wooden mug Charles won at a Black family party. He's never used this mug, so we don't care if it breaks, even though I find it hard for you to break it".

This time I took extra care not to break the mug and drank all the warm water the woman bothered to warm for me. The concern she's had for me since I woke up was something that made my heart warm. "Thanks a lot for the water. I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Joh-El."

Hearing my gratitude, a friendly smile appeared on her face and she answered me before it became a look of disbelief and quickly turned to a smile. "Hi, Joh... John... Johel? I'm sorry, don't worry about the water. My name is Martha. Your name doesn't sound American..."

"It's because it's a name from the planet Krypton, my name is Joh from the house of the El family." I said while smiling as I pointed down the symbol on my chest.

"Kryptonian"? Are you sure about that?" She asked me with a dubious look, after all, it was a teenager telling her that he had come from another planet. It would be hard to believe that story.

I understood why she doubted that I came from another planet, and I looked at the solid wooden mug in my hand. For a person to break that mug would be extremely difficult under normal conditions, but after bathing in that lake with Krypto in the forest, I could use the strength I gained to prove her that I was from another planet.

So I handed her the mug and I said. "Please use all your strength to try to break that mug."

She took the mug out of my hand, and even though she was a little doubtful, she used all her strength on the wooden mug and she didn't even dent it. Then she gave me back my mug and looked at me wanting to see what I would do.

And when I got the mug, I used all the strength I had to try to break it. The solid wood mug was much stronger than the aluminum cup, even while using my full strength it was a little hard to break. But after 5 seconds of squeezing as hard as I could, to Martha's complete disbelief, the mug began to crack, until the wood broke in the middle and the body shattered.

"You... you... how did you do that?" She asked as she got up from the chair that she was sitting on while being amazed.

"It's the strength of a Kryptonian." I told her, ever since receiving a look that really believed what I was saying.

"So you really came from another planet? Where are your parents, did you come alone?" She started asking me several questions.

"I really came from another planet. My planet was destroyed and in a mutual effort between me and my parents, we opened a portal so that we could escape, unfortunately, due to a miscalculation the portal became unstable and Krypto and I were sucked in before my parents. I don't know what happened to them, I just hope for the best." I said as I stroked Krypto's huge head which had come close to me, but I tried not to think about it too much.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and the man I had seen on top of the strange machine before passing out came in with a shocked look.

...

After I explained everything, I honestly imagined that they would be afraid of me, after all, I was a 14-year-old boy who was at least twice as strong as a big man. But actually, the look Martha was giving me was one of concern, as was Charles's as we stared at the table in their dining room.

"So you're stuck on an unknown planet, with unknown people, not knowing anything about your parents, not knowing how to get back and with no company?" Martha asked with a concerned look at me.

*Bark* Krypto who was sitting on the floor next to my chair barked at her in protest.

"Sorry, Krypto. You're stuck with only Krypto's company?" She corrected herself after noticing the dog's dissatisfaction at being ignored.

"I'm still not used to how smart you are." Charles said as he looked at Krypto.

"Basically, yes." I answered the question she asked.

"Charles, do you remember the favor Rob owes you?" Martha looked at her husband and asked.

"Rob"? Hm... ahh yes! I don't think he could make a false identity for Joh-El." Charles responded as he shook his head in disappointment.

"What if he used an existing identity? He could stay with us." Martha had said it with a smart look.

Charles took a long time to understand what she meant, but when he did, the look of surprise on his face was incredible. "Are you sure? Will you be all right?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm sure, dear, I think this is one, if not the best chance I would ever have to get over it. That would be beneficial to everyone." She responded with a determined look.

"It's okay, I can talk to him, I don't think that'll be impossible, after all, I saved his life at that time. But you need to ask the other party involved if he'll accept that." Charles said with a calm look.

Martha listening to what he said, opened a little smile on her face and turned to me, who did not understand anything that was happening. "Joh-El, our son John passed away due to some complications a few days after his birth."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I was sad to hear the news and noticed the look on her face go down a little when she told me.

"Don't worry, it's been 14 years. What I mean is, he'd be the same age as you. Recapping what you said, you don't know how you came here, much less how to get home in a short period of time. Charles's friend, Rob, works in a high government position here in New York and owes him a favor. To create a false identity out of nothing, this period of which the government is having a cold war against the Soviet Union is impossible, but it may be possible to change an existing identity". She said to me with a solemn and somewhat expectant look.

I started to process what she was saying and put a hypothesis in my mind, but a person sacrificing all this to a stranger like me was something very difficult, if not impossible to happen, I didn't believe she would suggest something like that. "Hm?"

"So... if you accept, we can register you as our son John, and you can live here with us from now until you get back home, what do you think?" She asked with a clear expectation in her eyes.

"You want me to be your son?"


	5. 05 - Sun

I woke up with a renewed look on my face. Yesterday... while I was lying in bed getting ready to sleep, I started thinking about everything that has happened today.

The location of my parents is uncertain, but I will not give up looking for them, not even my brother Kal-El, who can be anywhere in the universe.

The fear I had until now, If something had happened to them became my motivation to become stronger and able to find them and help them.

I got up from the bed that I had been brought onto yesterday, ... as of today, my name is John Griffin, son of Charles and Martha Griffin.

I caressed Krypto's head that was sleeping on the floor next to the door to wake him up and went downstairs to have breakfast with my new parents. This scenario was a bit strange, after all, we met just yesterday, but all the love and affection Martha and Charles had shown me already made it easier to feel welcomed by them.

"Today I'm going to the notary's office to ask Rob to make a change in identity." My new father commented.

"All right, I'll take the day off to help John get used to our customs and common sense, and get to know the countryside. Then we can go to the city since he'd have to go to N.Y. to go to school anyway." My new mother commented, clearly excited.

After the meal, my father got into a car from this planet and drove to downtown New York to change my identity.

While my mother was washing the dishes that were dirtied during our breakfast, I opened the front door to look outside, Krypto passed me and run towards the grass, excited to finally go out. But something strange happened. He had rushed out of the house, but as he passed through the sunlight he suddenly stopped where he was and apparently began to think of something as he faced the sun.

*Bark* He turned to me and barked very loudly as he swung his tail from side to side.

I was curious to know what made him so excited and I followed him out of the house, as I passed through the door and came into contact with the sun, I had the same reaction as him.

I froze momentarily and looked up trying to understand what was happening.

I thought my abnormal strength was due to bathing in some kind of special water, but as I came into contact with the sun, at that moment the feeling of becoming stronger had returned to me, every minute I felt my body lighter and lighter, my hearing got sharper and sharper, and my vision getting better and better allowing me to see further.

Krypto, who also seemed to be going through the same feeling, looked at me with his tail wagging even faster.

Then I grabbed a piece of wood on the ground and threw it with all my might. The piece of wood flew away at a frightening speed, and even more frightening was the huge animal that looked like a white wolf running after it with even greater speed.

Suddenly, Krypto jumped up from the ground, he reached a height of at least 4 meters.

Leaving me and my mother with open mouths, when I looked at him he was facing me, with the wood I threw in his mouth while telling me to go get him.

Feeling challenged and wanting to test my strength, I started running towards him and little by little I felt that things were passing by faster and faster. In less than 7 seconds I ran the 100 meters and got face to face with the huge dog.

I didn't stop to think, but the speed I had reached, passed 100 meters in 7 seconds and was probably something around 50km/h, a higher speed than that achieved by the world's fastest human, Carl Lewis, who had reached 39km/h.

I faced Krypto's eyes, who at the same time faced mine as he tried to figure out where I would go.

I made a quick left step and he fell for it, running to my right. Being just a feint, I quickly went after him and we started running together around the field as our speeds grew more and more.

Fortunately, little by little I was able to reach Krypto due to the use of my Intelligence, since our speeds were practically the same.

While all this was going on, in the kitchen window, my new mother watched us running across the field and playing with a small satisfied smile, wondering if the original John would also play like that with his dog.

Taking on the role as my mother apparently made her accept my new powers more easily and for her, our running speed was normal.

...

I laid on top of Krypto's fur in the shade of a tree while we both breathed heavily from running around so long. Because we stayed in the sun, our speed didn't stop rising, so much so that at some point I began to feel that things were happening a little slower than usual, enabling me to adapt to gravity in a different way to increase efficiency.

But unfortunately, my first experiment in this area was not successful. I felt like I was racing at the least 100km/h when I had the brilliant idea of using one of the trees as my footrest to try and stop my race faster, but the tree was more fragile than I had expected, and I was going at a faster speed than the cars in this world. When I tried to lean with both feet on a tree to stop horizontally, I felt that my speed had slowed down, but not totally stopped.

This resulted in the tree bursting with my weight and I continued the path horizontally towards the other tree.

After that accident, my mother and Krypto came running at me to see if everything was okay, and for the first time since I got here, I noticed a gloomy look on my mother's face, who for at least 30 minutes kept saying to be more careful and that what I did was very dangerous. And I couldn't even get angry that she was scolding me, because the concern for my safety was so clear when she was saying it, I could only get happy and feel satisfied that I had now found such a family.


	6. 06 - S

[Nunu Note: Hi guys! Initially, I planned to do the story just about MCU, but honestly, I had no idea that the reception you would give me would be so great, and I thought that MCU would be small, I couldn't write several hundred chapters just about the MCU, maybe a few hundred? So I will probably start mixing the two, MCU and the comics with the course of the story, making it possible to represent "The fall of the avengers" after the end of MCU. This is obviously hundreds of chapters away, but it's just to share my plans with you. I know this is not the correct chronological order, but this is a fanfic, mixing the MCU and the comic universe is already complicated by itself, I will do my best to leave as few holes as possible and keep the story interesting. For now, we'll keep with the MCU and some slight changes].

"Do you really think it's okay to go to school? If there's a problem, we can teach you at home." My mother said to me while she gave me a worried look.

Now I was getting ready in my bedroom mirror. Honestly, it was a headache getting my hair done. As I became stronger with the sunlight, my hair also became more beautiful, but much more resistant. To the point that in order to get my hair cut, the only person with enough strength was myself. Instead of small knives, I had to improvise with a very sharp knife and step by step cut the threads, completely destroying the poor knife in the process.

My reflection was very good. I managed to get a degree-cut on the sides of my hair even though I had all the difficulty, but the top I had more problems. That part was more rebellious, so in order not to destroy five other knives, I just tried my best not to let my hair get embarrassed and made the top feel up.

My Kryptonian eyes were blue, but so blue that they looked like lighted beacons. What I had to spend wearing my dad's round sunglasses, which he said were steampunk style.

Adding that to a black leather jacket we bought together when my parents first came to introduce me to the city, I was really looking a lot like they call a bad boy. Something very popular in this land during those years.

"It's okay, Mom. Don't you trust me?" I asked with a smile as I stared at her after lifting the sunglasses for my hair.

"I trust your personality, but you still don't know how to control your powers." She said in a lost tone of voice as she looked at the wall of my room that it was covered by some woods temporarily.

"That was a slip, Krypto had taken the jacket you gave me... you know how much it matters to me." I said as I caressed the first gift they both chose for me.

"Ahh, all right. You don't say that kind of thing, you know I get sentimental." She said while she sighed.

"But no superpowers, huh? You know what happened to Captain America, right?" She asked me.

"Yes, Mother, he died because he was careless with his enemies." I said it while I rolled my eyes.

"All right, your dad said he'd give you something for your first day at school, he's waiting downstairs, let me give you a kiss." She came towards me and kissed my forehead, which I liked very much by the way.

I went downstairs and found my dad propped up with his back to the wall while playing with something in his hands.

"Hey, Dad, Mom said you wanted to tell me something." I said it while I was anchoring myself to the wall next to him.

"John, I know your mother is worried for you, but since you told me the meaning of the symbol stamped on the chest of your toga, I couldn't stop thinking about something. From what you told us about your old parents, they were wonderful people, and I'm sure they would want you to do the right thing, so honor the symbol of your El house and be the hope for others. I'll cover you in case something happens, just be careful. Okay?" he said as he opened his hand to me and showed me a little brooch with the letter "S" from this world that he had probably made by hand.

"Dad... I..." I did not know what to say, I felt the words stuck in my chest, but only by noticing his gaze did I know that he had understood what I meant. Stopping trying to explain in words, I gave him a hug to explain in actions.

It had been 3 weeks since I had arrived here on this planet and I had already attached myself to my new parents, of course, without forgetting the old ones.

And one day when I was coming back from the area market...

...

I was carrying a bag full of seeds in one hand, spinning in the other a bag with some snacks that Krypto loved, and whistling a fun song that I heard playing on the radio, until suddenly I saw a woman being pulled by a pair of hands into an alley.

Worried about her, I ran back to see what was happening and witnessed one of the most horrible scenes I had ever seen in my life.

Two men were pulling down their pants while they held the woman's arms, legs and covered her mouths so she couldn't resist after they tore her dress and threw it aside. Seeing that, the "El" blood in my body started to stir and I had to do something about it.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" I screamed in anger.

Hearing someone shouting at them, the two bad guys got scared at first, but seeing that it was just a teenager they relaxed and showed a look of contempt by shouting at me while pointing a gun in my direction. "Get out of here if you don't want to die boy, be glad we spare your life hahaha!"

I looked into the eyes of the woman who desperately tried to escape the clutches of these men while rivers of tears flowed down her face. What she meant by that look was obvious. "Save me."

I didn't think twice, even though I had only been on the planet for 5 days and my strength was still not powerful enough to be indestructible, I took the heavy bag of seeds that I was holding and threw it at one man and ran towards the other. When the bag hit him unprepared, the impact on his chest made him fall to the ground without air, his hands tried to grab the air in desperation to try to breathe, but any attempt was in vain.

The other man, who was holding the gun, was frightened at how far his partner flew, took the gun at me and shot me.

I got shot when I was in the middle of the way and my shoulder pulled back a bit, but I didn't stop, before the man could understand why I didn't fall for his gunshot even though I was a teenager, I punched him in the chest with all my strength and I definitely felt some ribs being broken as he fell with difficulty breathing exactly like the other man.

I stopped caring about the two of them and went to try to help the woman. She was still crying in a corner, maybe even traumatized. When she noticed that the men who were trying to rape her were lying on the ground, without thinking twice she ran and hugged me, the only person who could make her feel safe at that moment, the only person who could give her... hope..."

When I came home with a gunshot wound, my mother almost fainted from worrying about losing another child, but even with her giving me a moral lesson to be more careful, I could feel that inside she was proud of me for having helped a defenseless woman.

...

Since that day I have nurtured a desire to want to use my superpowers to help defenseless people, wronged people, people of good against evil people who wanted to do evil.

And my father, he had the same thought as me that "If I can save people, I must save people."

And the S that he gave me now, represented the hope that I should represent for whom I saved, just like that woman.


	7. 07 - Eyes

"Calm down, buddy, I'll be back when class is over..." I said as I stroked Krypto's huge head, that I was now depressedly trying to wrap myself around.

*Bark...* He let out a low, muffled bark rubbing his head on me.

"But you know that I have a mission for you while I'm gone, right?" I asked him in a serious voice.

Hearing my tone, the huge Krypto stopped complaining and looked at me with a dignified look wanting to know what I would need him for.

"We're both very strong, but there may be other people who are stronger than us somewhere in this world that we don't know well yet. So, when I'm gone, someone might try to do something bad to our parents, and if I'm not here to protect them, who can do it for me?" I said with my chest up.

Listening to what I was saying, Krypto puffed his chest in pride and sat up pointing his snout upwards and barking. *BARK!*

The glass shook and even I had to control myself to not show the fright I took from such a loud bark. "My good agent Krypto, you are assigned to the task of protecting our parents from anyone with evil thoughts on them, understood? You are authorized to use neutralizing force, but if the invaders do not give up their malicious intentions, you are authorized to use lethal force". I said, imitating a military salute.

This made the serious look and the puffed up chest of the huge wolf-like pup even more intense.

He was very cute when he was like that, but I couldn't say it right now so as to not spoil the mood, so repeating the military greeting, I said goodbye to him and left the house towards the road.

I might as well run to school to save time, but my parents insisted that I take the school bus that passes by the door. According to them, that would be better for me to make new friends, which I gladly accepted.

The people in Krypton were very cold, since they were almost entirely made from genetic cloning. The feeling of warmth that one Kryptonian had for another deteriorated to the point that almost the entire population acted like machines in search of perfection.

The only house that was slightly free from this feeling was the house of "El" that always cared a lot about interpersonal relationships, even though they still kept an arrogant façade.

The people closest to him were his father and mother's own family. But besides them, other people they had a lot of contact with was Uncle Zor-El, and although he was very arrogant and a little jealous of his father, he still cared about the family, along with his daughter and Joh-El's cousin, Kara Zor-El, who was a year younger than him. Although she inherited some of her father's arrogance during her growth, she was still a good girl.

So today would be Joh-el's first day, or from now on, John Griffin. His first time meeting other people around his age with the same interests and maybe even making some friends.

A loud engine noise was heard by him from about 2 kilometers away, coming in the direction of the bus stop he was waiting for alone. Surely he was the only person who could hear the bus coming from such a long distance.

In a few minutes, a big yellow bus stopped in front of John and opened the door for him to enter. Excited and anxious, John said good morning to the driver and turned to the passenger seats. There he saw 16 teenagers and some children sitting in different positions, some talking, some reading books, some sleeping, some even looking at him with curiosity because they had never seen him before.

John sat on one of the empty seats in the back of the bus and adjusted his leather jacket to make himself more comfortable. Suddenly, a boy who was sitting on the bench next to him came out and sat down next to John.

Before John could say anything, the boy pulled out a deck and asked him. "Do you like cards?"

"I've never played with that, how does it work?" John asked curiously as he watched the fuzzy moves that the boy his age demonstrated with great mastery.

"Tell you what, pick a card and don't show me what it is." The boy didn't explain it and I opened up a range of cards for John to choose from.

John carefully observed and chose a card with a drawing of a woman and a heart symbol at the top of the card. "Okay, I choose this card here, now what do I do?"

"Have you memorized what card it is? Well, now put the card anywhere in the middle of the deck." The boy instructed with an excited look.

John did what he suggested and again watched the boy shuffle the cards at an even faster speed and in a much more extravagant manner than before. But what the boy didn't count on was that John was following his card with his eyes the whole time. Despite every move the boy made to try to hide the card, John didn't lose sight of it for a second.

A few seconds went by and when he thought it was okay, the boy opened the fan of cards again for John to see and said. "Pick a card, I'm sure it's the card you picked."

John looked at him doubtfully and noticed a difference in the boy's eyes. But ignoring that, he said. "But my card isn't there."

Hearing what he said, the boy sweated a bit and refuted. "Of course it is! Are you going to tell me that you just happened to see me get your card out of there somehow? I didn't try for a second to do that." He was desperately trying to act calm.

"Yes, I saw." John answered with a little smile on his face and redirected his look to the boy's shoulder.

Feeling his gaze on his shoulder, the boy sweated coldly with disappointment on his face at the obvious defeat he had suffered. "Man, I've trained so hard to learn how to put the card on my shoulder, and you found out so easily, you clearly understand card tricks too."

"Hahaha, actually I only have a deft vision. But I thought it was very fun the way you messed up. You've been playing with cards a long time?" John asked curiously.

The boy took the card off his shoulder and watched it while he answered. "Yes, I started playing with cards as a child after people started avoiding me because of my eyes. I noticed that you didn't look at me with enmity when you got on the bus and I felt it would be worth making friends with you, even more so after you chose my favorite card, the queen of hearts".

"I have no reason to discriminate against you simply because your eyes are different, I've seen stranger people than you can imagine." John responded while remembering the aliens he had met on Krypton with his parents.

Hearing what he said, the boy was excited and turned to him with a smile as he extended his hand. "My name is Remy, Remy LeBeau."

John faced the boy. His eyes were totally black,m where it should be white while the pupil was red, giving him a bit of a scary look for the standards of this planet. But for John, his eyes were just interesting, to show that he also had different eyes, John lifted his sunglasses and showed his blue eyes that practically shone like headlights and with a smile he shook Remy's hand. "My name is John, John Griffin. I hope we will become good friends, Remy."

[Author Note: Remy Etienne LeBeau, does that name with those eyes remind you of anyone? ^^]


	8. 08 - Grant

"Man, I don't believe it hahaha, seriously, I wish I had a dog like yours." Remy laughed loudly after hearing some stories I told him about Krypto.

During the bus ride to school, we shared some stories with each other to shorten the distance between us and it worked perfectly. Our sense of humor was very similar, even our personalities matched.

After the bus arrived at school, I took my backpack and threw it on my right shoulder and adjusted my sunglasses on my face while Remy finished tidying his deck and we went to our classroom. Yes, our classroom. During some conversations we discovered that we would study together in the same classroom, which was good news for the both of us.

Remy had never tried to get close to other people as everyone looked at him with some suspicion thanks to the different eyes he had, so I was his first friend at school too, even though he had studied here the year before.

As we walked down the hall, some people stopped to look at us with curiosity. I noticed with my super hearing that people were amazed that someone had the courage to talk to LeBeau.

"So someone had the guts to talk to the devil-eyed boy, huh? Nobody had the courage to talk to him due to fear, but it seems that this newbie wasn't afraid of those eyes". I heard a feminine voice commenting somewhere in the hall.

"Yeah, on top of that, this new boy looks pretty hot... his rebellious hair, his leather jacket, his sunglasses inside the school, even his belly abs making relief in his shirt. Does anyone want to come with me to welcome him?" Another girl commented with the first.

"Sure, why not?!" A third different voice commented as I heard steps coming towards us from behind. I looked away and noticed that Remy hadn't realized it.

A few seconds later, a group of three girls reached us by my side and started walking at the same pace as us in the same direction. Remy was a little surprised to notice something that out of place, but seeing me ignore it he decided to do the same.

The girls who expected me to say something were a little surprised and one of them finally began the conversation. "Hey guys, are you going to class too?" A little girl a little shorter than me said with an innocent smile on her face.

I knew that there was nothing innocent about that smile, but we were only 14, it was very unlikely that she planned anything nasty, especially a girl of her age. "Hey girls, we're going, yeah, are you freshmen too?" I asked, pretending to not know anything.

"Yes, we are! We'll probably be going to the same room. Hello, Remy." The girl answered me and then greeted Remy. "But I don't know you yet, what's your name?"

Remy was a bit surprised, he studied the whole of last year without anyone trying to make friends with him, and today on the first day of school, three beautiful girls showed up. He felt a little suspicious, but still a faint smile appeared on his face.

"My name? Well, it's usually more polite to offer your name first before asking the other's, milady." I teased her with a faint smile on my face. Talking to other people of my age was proving to be much more fun than I imagined.

Hearing what I said, her cheeks turned a little red and she said. "My name is Emilia, this is my friend Carla and my other friend Anna." She pointed to her friends who gave me a slight nod.

"My name is John, and as you know, this is my new friend Remy." I said it while pointing to Remy and mimicking what she had done.

We chatted animatedly down the hall, everyone participated in the conversation, even Remy who was a bit cautious at first opened up more and started talking to the girls too, until an idiot appeared.

"Hot Emilia, why are you with these losers? The fish eye and... his weird new friend?" A guy of my height with a well-built body for his age came with a group of friends and insulted Remy. When he looked at me, he tried to find something to insult me with but couldn't find anything. He just said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Stop being an idiot Grant, nobody said anything to you and you're already insulting." Emilia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just being in the same place as those two losers I already feel insulted." Grant answered, making his friends laugh.

It seems that what I thought about talking to people my age being nice has just been refuted by the idiot who showed up in front of me. "It seems you're intimidated by something? Maybe your ugly face doesn't give you enough self-esteem by looking in the mirror, so you have to come and try to get more by insulting others?" I asked in a tone of debauchery.

"What did you say, loser?" This Grant came towards me trying to be intimidating. By the movement he was making, I assumed something was wrong with him, maybe the force he had was greater than what his body was designed to have, forcing him to try to hold back purposefully to act like a normal person. Obviously, the force he was trying to disguise was several times weaker than my Kryptonian force. But that raised a doubt in me, why is he so strong? Aren't humans supposed to be weak?

"Do you want me to repeat, looking at that ugly face of yours?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him with a frightening look.

"Stop it John, he's very strong. He tells everyone that he's been boxing since he was a kid with his dad, not to mention that he works out a lot, just leave it alone". Emilia said close to me, but as I saw her approaching to say something close to my ear, Grant became even more enraged and gave up controlling his own strength.

For normal people, his arm moved very fast, so fast that some people could not even react. But for me, with my keen eyesight after spending 3 weeks on earth, it was as if he was moving very slowly. But I didn't want to expose myself here, so I just lifted my arm and held his arm trying to make it look like I was pushing too hard to hold him.

"Ohh, you seem to have some reflexes?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, but I could clearly see the look of surprise and a bit of disbelief when he saw that I had reacted and was still holding his arm, even if with a bit of difficulty.

"You're a mutant too." Remy suddenly said while looking at Grant with his scarlet eyes.

Grant froze for a second and looked into Remy's eyes as if he were a demon, he had tried to hide the fact that he was a mutant from the school and that his X genes activated. Today he lost a little bit of control, but did not make it very clear. But unfortunately, Remy's black and red eyes clearly saw that Grant was using something that wasn't human, a different energy.

Grant noticed that apart from the three of us, nobody had heard what Remy said, so pretending that nothing happened, he stopped pushing with his hand and left with his friends who didn't understand why he stopped the attack.

Emilia and her friends asked me if I was okay, and I pretended to be a little tired, but in my head, all I could think of was: "What are these mutants?"


	9. 09 - Again

"So basically you're humans who have a different gene named X?" I asked Remy while we had lunch in the cafeteria.

The class had been good, during the presentation of each student, the teacher asked me to take off my sunglasses. I tried to protest, but he was inflexible. No more options, I took off my glasses showing everyone my bright blue eyes.

Apparently the teacher regreted making this decision, since after this happened, none of the students paid attention to him, just staring at my eyes and making comments to each other about my appearance.

Unfortunately for them, I had a super hearing, which made me able to hear all the comments they made, I even stared at those doing it and laughing with the shy reaction the girls showed when I stared at them.

"Yes, that's basically it. But how come you never heard of mutants, bro? They make stories about them on television all the time." Remy asked me incredulously because I really had no idea what they were. At first he thought I was joking, but when he saw my serious look, or rather my serious countenance, since I had put on my sunglasses again when class was over, he began to explain to me what they looked like.

"I'm a farm boy. My parents always taught me at home and I never felt like going out to watch TV." I said as I took a bite out of the sandwich that my mother had made, the taste was exceptional as always! Much better than Krypton foods that only focused on effectiveness and ignored taste.

"Ohh, so you're a doing boy? Now I understand why I've never seen those eyes anywhere before." Emilia arrived with her two friends and sat at our table to accompany us.

"Wsup, your boyfriend won't be mad again?" I teased after giving them a light nod and turning my attention to my sandwich.

"Boyfriend? Are you talking about Grant? Nah, he's just a follower, who, because he's stronger than the other kids, tries to make me stay away from anyone of the opposite sex". She said as she rolled her eyes.

"So now that you've found someone who's not afraid of him, your interest has been aroused?" Remy, who was no longer as nervous as he was in the hall when we met her said with a smile on his face as if he had understood everything.

"Hm, I think you're right, Remy." Emilia openly admitted while shrugging and opened a pot with some small sandwiches.

"Have your eyes always been like this, Remy?" One of Emilia's friends, Anna, asked Remy with a curious look.

Noting that her question contained only curiosity without any malice behind it, Remy felt less nervous, but still answered. "Yes, since I was born they've been like that, so much so that's why my parents left me in an orphanage."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Anna said with a guilty look, which calmed him down a bit. Remy then answered with a smile.

After class, Remy called me to go for a walk in the city, he said that there was another bus that would pass by the way to our houses and that today he would pay my ticket, since it was our first time.

At first I was worried about my parents, but after remembering what my father told me, I knew he would at least try to calm down my mother.

Remy who knew this New York neighborhood like the back of his hand introduced me to some interesting places, some restaurants he said I should try one day, some places not to visit and several other fun places.

The rhythm of that city reminded me a little of Krypton. Since the metropolises there were immense, that city was the closest I have come to a city like Krypton's.

"And here we are, in my favorite place!" He said as he opened his hands and showed me the greatness of a place called... arcade.

Seeing his excited face I couldn't help but try any of Krypton's video games, these machines were like scrap parts to me.

Remy stayed the whole tour with his mouth open in amazement to see me break the records of every gaming machine I tried as if I was a pro at them. Sure, maybe the fact that I used my heightened senses and my altered perception of time to play made the game easier than it should have been for me, but it wasn't my fault that they hadn't made the game so difficult that I couldn't spend eternity playing without dying.

Leaving with a lollipop in our mouths, Remy and I walked around town again when I remembered the subject we were discussing,which was about him being a mutant. "You told me that mutants had special skills, what's yours?" I asked him, but before he could answer, I heard a muffled cry for help with my super hearing and ran to help the person at a still believable speed that a human could run.

Remy got a little scared by my attitude and gave up on me while running after me worried about what had happened that caused me to suddenly act like this.

When I arrived at the entrance of a dark alley, which by the way made me sigh at the lack of creativity of these people for always using dark alleys to commit the crimes, I noticed four men trying to kidnap a scared little boy.

Remy was shocked by the scene that was happening in front of us and tried to pull my arm for us to get out of there, but to his amazement, it was as if he was pulling up a concrete wall. I didn't move a millimeter.

I looked at the child who looked about 3 years old at most and wondered if this boy was my little brother, Kal-El, how I would feel. Then I noticed I was running at my top speed towards the men.

*Booom* A man flew towards a wall and knocked down some of the bricks*

Scared by the sudden noise, the other men quickly pointed their guns at me.

In the time they used to aim the weapons at me I ran to the nearest man and broke his hand holding the gun, using my own hand.

His cries of agony rushed the other men who pulled the trigger of their guns in fright.

I felt two strong strokes, one on my left arm and one on my belly. The pain of taking a shot was unbearable, but at least it was much less than when I first took one. I knew I was doing something wrong in trying to help people, I shouldn't be shot every time, but seeing someone suffering in despair made me lose my temper both times and act rashly.

*Bang, Bang * Two more shots came and this time I felt a pain in my right arm and a pain in my rib cage*

Now I was really scared, I didn't think they would reload the gun so fast, at least they were bad at aiming, if not even my Kryptonian resistance couldn't take four shots to the head.

I looked at them again and when I noticed the two guns pointed at my head my heart froze. I didn't know it, but my eyes went red at that time and instead of a light blue glow that they usually had, they now looked like two red headlights shining brighter and brighter.

My enhanced vision saw their fingers about to squeeze the trigger, when suddenly a card, the queen of Heart, shining in purple hue passed by me at a speed that I would have difficulty diverting and flew towards the two men.


	10. 10 - Guilds

A card used in a deck of cards with the design of the Lady of Hearts passed by me with a purple glow as it flew towards the men. The fraction of a second that they were distracted by the purple glow was enough for the card to approach them and suddenly explode.

I had an idea where that card came from, but I couldn't waste time confirming who it was. When the letter exploded, the men were thrown a few inches to the side due to the kinetic explosion.

Even in great pain, I ran towards the nearest man and kicked him in the belly, throwing him to the wall where another man had been thrown and then he vomited blood.

The remaining man had released his weapon at the moment of the explosion and now he was unarmed looking at me with a panicky look. I was getting ready to hit this man too when one hand held my shoulder.

I was about to punch the owner of the hand, but I noticed it was Remy and I held back. But Remy was completely different now, the look on his face that was always playful showed a seriousness that I had never seen.

Without saying anything he walked past me and grabbed the collar of the scared man's shirt and lifted it in the air. "Did you see that card? Can you imagine the damage it would do if it was inside his body before it exploded?" He said in a cold voice, making it clear that he was quite capable of doing that.

This personality was quite different from what I had become used to after living with him all day. He now looked like a Kryptonian warrior who had done this sort of thing countless times.

I decided not to interrupt him to see what he wanted to do with it since I wouldn't mind if he did what he said.

"I-I-I saw that! Please don't do anything to me, I'll do whatever you want... please... wait a minute... this card, are you Gambit?! I'm really fucked up, please Gambit, don't do anything to me, I'll say anything you want!" The man said when he started shaking in despair.

"Tell me what you were doing and who sent you to do it." Remy said in a cold tone of voice, making his black and red eyes look even more demonic.

"Don't tell him anything ..." The man who was vomiting blood tried to shout something at the man Remy was holding, but before he could finish saying the sentence I ran at him and kicked him in the chest, definitely breaking a few ribs and faint him faint for good.

It scared the man even more and he started to speak. "I-I-It was the Scientists Guild... they offered us a good payment to get some guinea pigs to do their experiments... can I leave now?" The man had his pants wet from fear of being blown up by a card from Gambit in front of him.

"Humph." Remy snorted and a small kinetic explosion happened in his hand, sending the man flying and leaving him disabled in the process.

He turned to me and was getting ready to say something when I heard police sirens coming towards us from a few miles away. "We'll talk later, let's get out of here first." I said, getting his nod in agreement after thinking it over.

I turned to the boy who was still tied up, but now instead of fear, his eyes sparkled in admiration. I used the warmest smile I could manage in that situation and untied the ropes that he was attached to. "Little boy, when the police come, please tell them that you couldn't see our faces, okay?"

Looking like a smart boy, he quickly nodded his head in agreement. "I swear Superboy! I won't tell anyone I saw you." He made a sign as if he was closing his mouth with a zipper and throwing away the key.

I wanted to ask him where he got that came from, but the siren was getting louder by the second, I didn't have time for it. I turned around and ran out despite the pain, along with Remy and navigated through the mazes that were the alleyways of New York.

After I could no longer hear the siren, I stopped to rest for the first time on this planet and said to Remy. "They're not chasing us, let's rest."

Hearing what I said, he looked at my wounds and pointed to a ladder leading to the roof of a nearby building.

When we went upstairs, I took off my jacket and my shirt. My wounds were already healing as they threw the bullets out of my body, but this process still hurt a lot. At least now my body was strong enough to not let the bullets through, and it can even heal itself in a few minutes.

"Looks like we both hid some things, hm?" He said to me as he sighed.

"Yes..." I said as I sighed too and sat on the roof floor.

"You asked me before everything happened what my mutation was. As you saw, I can remove the potential energy stored in an object and convert it into kinetic energy, thus "carrying" the item, and thus generating an explosive." He said as he "carried" a small stone from the ground and threw it up, where it made a small but very strong explosion. "I can also "load" the objects with a look, but it's a little hard to control, so I avoid doing that. Now it's your turn." He said it while he was looking at me.

I remembered that he had guessed that Grant was a mutant with only one look, so maybe his eyes aren't that color without reason, maybe he can see something that normal people can't about mutants. Taking that into account, I was against the idea of lying to him that I too was a mutant and revealed the truth. "I'm not a human, I may look like one, but I'm actually a lot stronger than you, as you saw." I didn't tell you I came from another planet.

He nodded, thinking it made sense. "What about that thing with your eyes going red?" He asked me, but I didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a face full of doubt.

"Your eyes, now they're as blue as two headlights, but before they had turned red and began to shine even brighter as if something was going to come out of there." He said as he stared at me.

Hearing what he said, I remembered a strange feeling in my eyes, but it was something to discover later.

"Why did he call you Gambit?" I asked him with a dubious look.

Knowing that this question would come, he let out a sigh and told me. "My father, didn't I say I was abandoned in an orphanage? My foster father is part of a guild called Thieves Guild. Since I'm his son, I ended up going in too. But make no mistake, we just steal, without murder or anything else, the only kind of request we accept is to steal precise objects". He said it while he watched me trying to understand what I would think about him after he said it.

I was really alert when he said the Guild's name, but knowing that he was just a thief made me more unconcerned. From his actions I noticed that he wasn't a bad guy, he obviously wasn't a good guy, but he wasn't a bad guy either.

"What about that Scientists Guild?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"That's another long story, and one we may have to do something about." He said it as he prepared to tell me the story.

================  
Wanna read a lot of advanced chapters? Support me on patr eon!

Patr eon /Nunuxd  
Discord: /aTVfQdt


End file.
